You're The One I Want
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Luna has some feelings that she's felt for a long time. Unrequited love can be tiring, especially if said unrequited love is Neville Longbottom. For EdwardLovesMe, this is dedicated to you.


**You're The One I Want**

**A/N: This is a fic written for Allie aka EdwardLovesMe. I hope you like it =^.^=**

Her grey eyes raked over the slouched form two tables away. He seemed hard at work scribbling what could only be notes during the study period. She sighed dreamily as his large hand swept his dark hair from his sweaty forehead. She could hear everyone else, whispering to one another as Professor Sprout made her rounds. At least she let them talk amongst themselves unlike that old codger Snape. She continued to observe the object of her affections with a careful eye.

Who would have thought that her, Loony Luna Lovegood would fall for Neville Longbottom, the boy who rebelled against Voldemort. The boy who, until recently everyone considered a clumsy waste of space. Only, she'd never thought of him in that sense. She'd always found him fascinating, he was kind, loyal, and brave. Lately she'd found herself hiding in the Girls' bathroom whenever he passed by.

She found herself getting uncharacteristically tongue-tied and scatterbrained everytime he asked her how she was. Merlin, she just wanted to run her fingers through his disheveled dark locks and kiss the scars on his face. "Luna, study periods over. Come on," Ginny said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Looking up, Luna managed one of her wistful smiles at her bestfriend Ginny. "Right, thank you Ginny," Luna said, in her airy voice and followed the redhead out of the study room. It was just about time for dinner and Luna felt that she just wanted to go to her bed and dream about Neville.

"Are you coming to dinner?" Ginny asked, as Luna headed in the opposite direction.

"I'll be down soon, I uh…I just need to get changed," Luna said, frowning slightly. Neville was walking down the corridor with Hannah Abbott who was giggling coquettishly practically hanging on his arm.

"Okay, see you at dinner," Ginny said, shrugging as they walked in separate directions. Hannah had only just started hanging on to Neville like Devil's Snare at the beginning of the term, Voldemort just finally being vanquished last term.

"Kinda makes you wonder doesn't it?" came the voice of Dennis Creevey, one of Neville's very closest friends. He'd lost his brother Colin last term at the battle of Hogwarts. Dennis may have only been fifteen but the death of Colin had wizened him and changed him from the little boy he had been before.

"Wonder what?" Luna asked, nearly jumping at the sound of his recently deepened voice. Dennis had sprouted to nearly Neville's height in the year and making Luna look up to talk to him.

"The way Hannah hangs on to Neville, she's crushing big time. But, anyone with eyes can see that he is not interested in her, one little bit," Dennis said, as he fiddled with Colin's old camera.

"Okay, well if he doesn't like her why does he let her hang on him?" Luna asked, trying to disguise her true feelings with a nonchalant tone. Obviously it didn't fool Dennis.

"Luna, can't you see that Hannah makes Neville nervous? And not in a good way I might add," Dennis said, as they sat out in one of the various courtyards.

"How do you know?" Luna asked, letting her guard down. She could trust Dennis. She did trust him.

"I'm his bestfriend, I know everything about him and he tells me everything," Dennis said, smiling at her. He looked so much like his brother that, it must hurt to look in the mirror sometimes.

"Yes, of course. Well, I'm going to go get changed. I will see you in the Great Hall, Dennis," Luna said, standing up. He gave her a silent nod and watched as the love of his bestfriend's life walked away.

After dinner Luna sat out by the lake legs held tightly to her chest by her arms. At dinner, Hannah had sat by Neville, fawning over him. Goo goo eyes and practically drooling on him. The girl did not have any type of dignity. Luna sighed, why didn't she say hi? Why didn't she sit next to him? Oh right, because stupid Hannah hung all over him like some slag practically grabbing at his chest. There was no denying that Hannah was very pretty, with golden hair, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. Luna couldn't compete.

Regardless of what Dennis had told her earlier, Luna was sure that Neville would be ensnared by Hannah and her pretty face. But, that's all she was. A pretty face. Luna shook her head, emptying it of all the negative thoughts. Hannah had never done anything to her and therefore, did not deserve those kinds of thoughts about her. Burying her face in her arms, she inhaled and then exhaled slowly. Neville. Neville. Neville. That was the name, the face, the voice, running through her mind and her heart every second of every day.

She'd been avoiding him like the plague since the start of term feast. It was hard work avoiding someone she loved, especially when they ran in the same inner circles. This meant that she also had to avoid certain people when he was around them and it was seriously depressing her. She just couldn't tell him. Would he laugh? Would he tell her that she was mental for even thinking he would be interested? She didn't know and she wouldn't take that chance, despite the aching urge to do something about her unrequited love.

Letting her legs straighten out in front of her, she let her back plop down in the soft cool grass. Her pale flaxen hair, a halo around her ivory skin. She gazed up into the slowly darkening sky and let out another long breath. Neville. Why did she feel so conflicted? She was never one to hide her emotions, she always spoke her mind. She supposed it had something to do with the war. It had changed everyone, most of all it had changed her. And maybe not for the better still, she was who she was and that probably would never change. Just as, her love for Neville would never change.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the cool night air. She laid there for a while before the soft thump of footsteps disturbed her dreams. Opening her eyes, she sat up and found herself staring into the dark eyes of Neville. Her heart beat rapidly, knowing that she could not come up with a quick or believable enough excuse to run like the coward she considered herself to be. His dark eyebrows pulled together making a frown. His lips still as a statue as he plopped down right next to her. Luna looked away, staring into the black lake.

She said nothing, unable to come up with the words. He sat there with her, silent but, she could feel his warm stare blazing through her and sending shivers all through her body. He was the only man ever to make her feel this way. "So…are we going to talk about this or are you just going to sit there all silent and avoid me like you've been since after the War?" Neville asked, in his kind and newly strong voice.

"Talk about what?" Luna asked, feigning innocence. She couldn't do it. No matter what, she wouldn't. Not when she was so close to losing him to _her_. _That's probably a good reason to tell him you twit. _Spoke that inner voice. The one she'd been trying so desperately to ignore all these months. Stupid voice.

"This. The avoiding, the ignoring. What's going on Luna? Did I do something to upset you or offend you in any way? Tell me so I can make it up to you. Please," Neville asked, a pleading note in his voice. She hadn't heard that since before everything happened. It made her want to cry out, to reach out and touch him.

"No. You didn't do anything Neville, it's me. It's all me," She said, finally gazing into those deep pools of chocolate. It all became clear. She could take this chance, this only chance that she'd had in months with him, all alone. For once.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's on your mind," Neville asked, in a soft voice.

"It's about Hannah. She hangs around you like you're dating. Are you?" Luna asked, nervously. What if he told her it was none of her business?

"Hannah's not my girlfriend and she never will be. I'm in love with someone else," Neville said, a slight hitch in his breath. Luna felt her heart squeezing tightly, her lungs constricting. She found herself gasping slightly for air. He was in love with someone else and it wasn't her. She was sure of it. "Luna? Luna! Are you alright? Breathe Luna! Breathe!" Neville cried, grabbing her by the arms. His face shown more fear than it ever had since they'd met.

"I-I'm alrrr-ight. Neville," Luna said, coughing once and then twice. "Who….are you…in love with?" she asked, in between shaking breaths.

Neville looked at her quite seriously before uttering that one simple word. "You."

Her heart stopped for a moment before racing faster than ever. "Wh-What?" She stuttered, in shock.

"Luna, you're the one I want," Neville said, bringing his face to hers. He gazed deep into her grey eyes and smiled before pressing his mouth onto her's in a soft yet passionate kiss. That night, everything in the world, in Luna's world was turned right-side up again.

**A/N: This is somewhat of a prequel to If You Go Away. I hope you all liked it, especially EdwardLovesMe, this is for you. Thank you for loving Nevlle/Luna. Lamely enough this was inspired by NSYNC's I Want You Back. Don't judge me, they were around since before I hit puberty and I grew up listening to them.**


End file.
